plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Duckstache
225px |strength = 2 |health = 2 |cost = 3 |set = Triassic |rarity = Super-Rare |class = Brainy |tribe = Pet Mustache Zombie |trait = None |ability = When this does damage: Conjure a Mustache. Mustache Evolution: This gets +2 /+2 . |flavor text = Determined to find every Mustache Monument in Hollow Earth, Neptuna brought in the experts.}} Duckstache is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the class. It costs 3 to play, and has 2 /2 . It does not have any traits, and its ability Conjures a card every time it does damage, while its Mustache Evolution ability gives it +2 /+2 . Origins It is based on the character Rufus T. Firefly (played by Groucho Marx) from the 1933 film Duck Soup. The duck it holds references the movie title. Its name is a portmanteau of "duck," referring to the duck it holds, and "mustache," referencing its appearance and abilities. Statistics *'Class:' Brainy *'Tribes:' Pet Mustache Zombie *'Traits:' None *'Abilities: When this does damage: Conjure' a Mustache. Mustache Evolution: This gets +2 /+2 . *'Set - Rarity:' Triassic - Super-Rare Card description Determined to find every Mustache Monument in Hollow Earth, Neptuna brought in the experts. Update history Update 1.24.6 *Added to the game. Strategies With Duckstache has disappointing stats, being easily destroyable by most plants or tricks by turn 3. While its ability gives you a mustache card every time it does damage, it will only give you one before being destroyed. Therefore, it is crucial to activate its Evolution ability, which boosts Duckstache's stats from low to usable. It is also recommended to use bonus attack cards like or Lurch for Lunch for Duckstache to Conjure more mustache cards. Fortunately, there are many useful mustache cards in the game, ranging from Frosty Mustache or Gentleman Zombie to Intergalactic Warlord or Kitchen Sink Zombie. Even if you get something mediocre or bad, they're aren't completely useless during the midgame. So while Duckstache can only give a few cards due to its stats, most will be a good addition for you, especially if you lower their cost with Dr. Spacetime. However, only and Huge-Gigantacus can use Dr. Spacetime. There are many zombies that can be used for its Evolution. and the Imp Conjured by Imposter are good examples, although Backup Dancer is not worthy enough to be in a deck unless made by Dance Off. Mustache Waxer is even better, as it can survive well if you play a few mustache cards before you play Duckstache. But the best zombie is play it on is Mustache Monument, who not only has high base health, but also lets Duckstache do a bonus attack, which in turn activates both its abilities at once. The only issue with Mustache Monument is that since Evolution activates after [[Card#Fusion|'Fusion']], Duckstache's bonus attack only does 2 damage instead of 4, but it is a good card to use nonetheless. However, Duckstache users must beware of Freezing cards, as Freezing shuts down Duckstache's Conjuring ability, and bonus attack cards, as your opponent's plants will be able to destroy Duckstache before it gets to attack. It is also weak to damaging and instant-kill cards. Duckstache also cannot activate its ability if your opponent blocks, but that is something you can only try to control, as it cannot gain Bullseye in any way. Another thing to note is that despite being a pet, Duckstache is not very useful in pet decks, as no pets excluding Trapper Zombie (which is expensive and can't be used with both Duckstache and a pet deck from the start anyway) are in the mustache tribe, making it an inferior turn 3 play in terms of sheer power. Against Duckstache is very weak in terms of stats, so your plants should be able to destroy it without much trouble. However, Duckstache is harder to deal with if it Evolves, which your opponent will do due to its bad stats. Remove any mustache zombies on the field, or prepare to lose a few plants. However, Freezing, bonus attacks, instant-kills, and damaging tricks will prevent Duckstache from Conjuring a mustache (for the second and fourth option, only if they manage to destroy Duckstache), so they are useful against it. You must also prepare for the Conjured mustache cards, as some are more threatening than Duckstache itself, namely Shieldcrusher Viking or . Gallery DuckstacheStat.jpg|Duckstache's statistics Screenshot_2018-02-03-18-08-01.png|Duckstache's statistics after being Conjured by another Duckstache DuckstacheUnlocked.jpg|Duckstache unlocked Barber.png|HD Duckstache Barbarous Barber Card Face.png|Duckstache's card image Barbarous Barber texture 1.png|Duckstache's textures (1) Barbarous Barber.png|Duckstache's textures (2) Barbarous Barber texture 2.png|Duckstache's textures (3) Barbarous Barber Mr Chicken.png|Duckstache's duck without Duckstache Evolved Duckstache.png|'Evolved' Duckstache on the field HowaboutfreezeDuck.jpg|Iceberg Lettuce being used on Evolved Duckstache Trivia *Duckstache reuses many of Dog Walker's animations. **Coincidentally, they are both zombies with 2 /2 . *It plays a part in the lore of the Triassic Triumph update, being brought into Hollow Earth by Neptuna in order to help her find the Mustache Monuments. *During development, it was called "Barbarous Barber," and it originally did a bonus attack when it Evolved. Category:Triassic cards Category:Zombies Category:Mustache cards Category:Brainy cards Category:Pet cards Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes Category:Cards Category:Zombie cards Category:Conjuring cards Category:Evolution cards